monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Lagoona Blue's 13 Wishes diary
Cover These waters are as still as a pond. 9/6 The surf was so epic this morning that I almost stayed in a bit too long and I just barely made it to my first class in time. Usually Gil is there talking to Deuce and waiting for me, but today he wasn't. I started to text him, but Mr. D'eath was subbing for Mr. Rotter this morning and Mr. D'eath will confiscate your iCoffin if he sees it, and then you have to write a 2,000-word essay on manners before you get it back. I had just decided to wait until after class to text Gil when I felt something lightly tapping me on the elbow. It was Deuce's pencil; only he was staring straight ahead behind his shades with an absolutely blank look on his face like he had no idea his pencil was actually touching me at all. I started to say something when I saw there was a note wrapped around the end of the pencil. Deuce put the pencil on the edge of his desk, and I picked it up like it was mine. I know it sounds all creepy clandestine, but if you get caught passing notes in class Mr. D'eath makes you write a 2,500-word essay on…not passing notes in class. I waited until Mr. D'eath turned to write something on the board and I slipped the note off the pencil. It read, "Our Spot@lunch - G." "Our Spot" is a little cemetery park not far from MH where we go to have lunch sometimes or just to sit and talk without worrying about other monsters overhearing us. I had a hard time concentrating in my classes before lunch especially since he wasn't returning my texts in between classes. When I finally got to the cemetery, Gil was pacing back and forth waiting on me. I tried to give him a hug but he had that "we need to talk" look, so I sort of backed off. He said he was sorry about sending a note instead of a text but he dropped his iCoffin and cracked the screen so it was being repaired. He had also been at the doctor's office all morning because his mom thought he wasn't eating like "a growing monster boy should." Gil said there wasn't anything wrong except that Heath was taking Home Ick, which meant he was using the bros as test subjects. Sometimes that meant he was too full or too queasy to eat much dinner. I said I didn't think that was the reason he wanted to meet at "Our Spot." He said I was right - his parents were starting to put pressure on him again to break up with me. His dad was even thinking about taking a job outside the country and taking his family with him. I don't want Gil to leave and I told him so. I also told him that I would rather be able to see him every day and not date than to not be able to see him at all. It's just so frustrating because it seems like his parents will be okay with us dating and then all of a sudden they're not anymore. Sometimes I think they do it on purpose… no, that's not fair. They're just scared, but it's still… hard. I reckon we talked through most of lunch about what we should do, and Gil had to get back early cause he had a test but I stayed a little longer mostly because I didn't want Gil to see me cry. I tried to be as optimistic as I could while he was with me but as soon as he was gone I lost it. I just wish there was some way to make his parents like me… then everything would be perfect. 9/12 or 9/13 Now that I'm a freshwater monster I've been going through my wardrobe, and it's clear I'm gong to have to make some real changes. Like who needs this many pairs of board shorts and tank tops, especially in all these bright colors and patterns? It's almost as if I wanted monsters to notice me. So embarrassing. I don't have anything in brown or mottled green at all! I'm supposed to have dinner with Gillington's parents, but now I have absolutely nothing to wear. I'll have to go shopping, but what will I wear to the Maul that's not totally embarrassing? September or October something... I went to dinner at Gillington's house tonight, and it was so pleasant that I can't wait to go back! Gil's parents are simply amazing. His father is the strong silent type, and it's clear where Gillington gets his good looks. Gillington said his father doesn't say very much because he always has lots on his mind because of his business. I didn't ask his father any questions because I didn't want to add any of my silliness to everything else he must be thinking. Gillington's mother and I hit it off right away though! She invited me into the kitchen and even let me help her prepare dinner. I mean she did all the work but she let me watch. "When it comes to meal time, Gillington and his father expect perfection - it's not a job I can just entrust to any monster." She was right, of course. What do I know about cooking? Good thing Gillington's mom has offered to teach me everything she knows. She says that Gillington's a very fussy eater; funny that I don't remember that from when I was a saltwater monster. I used to remember Gil…I mean Gillington…having contests with Deuce, Clawd and Heath to see who could eat the grossest creepateria concoctions. I'm sure she's right though, after all she is Gillington's mother. When dinner was over we all sat quietly until it was time for me to go. When Gillington walked me out he told me that his parents loved me and couldn't wait to have me back. He said his dad was especially impressed. Wow! I didn't even think he knew I was in the room. What an amazing night! It was completely beyond my wildest wishes. October... is it still? For the unlife of me I just can't figure out what's gotten into Gillington. Today when I was in the pool doing my water aerobics he kept challenging me to a race. As if. Why he has to be so competitive all the time is just beyond me. It's not like I could even come close to beating him in a race unless he let me win. He just kept insisting till I finally thought maybe he was getting the fluke. I felt his gills and they were totally cold and clammy just like they should be. I don't know, but the way he reacted when I finally put my fins down and said, “No, I will not race you Gillington Webber!” was almost like he thought I was a different monster or something. November, maybe I just got into a complete disagreement with my mother tonight on video chat. Well actually, it started with my dad earlier in the day when I told him that I was quitting the surfing team. The way he reacted you would have thought I said I was moving to a termite mound in the Outback or something. I really can't believe I ever spent so much of my time on that silly sport in the first place. Saltwater is just so bad for my complexion, and surfing is simply dangerous. Dad just completely overreacted, especially when I told him that I was getting rid of all my surfboards. Gillington's parents say saltwater angries up the blood, and I guess they must be right. Anyway, he finally said something about "getting to the bottom of this" and swam off. Later on mother tried to talk me out of it, but the more we talked the crosser she became with me. At one point I thought she was going to start crying, but our video link shut down, so I'm not sure. I thought mum and dad would be happy for me, but it seems like just about the time Gillington's parents start to like me, mine go all saltwater wonky on me. Unlife should be easy and not hard. Is it October again? I sent Gillington a text and told him about my parents' strange behavior last night, but imagine my surprise when he took their side! He told me that I shouldn't give up something that I loved so much and that if I was getting rid of my surfboards that he would take them and keep them safe until I got back to normal. But I am normal, a normal freshwater ghoul who just wants to not make waves or go against the flow. I don't even remember what it's like to be a saltwater monster anymore. It seems like a dream… just a dream. Category:13 Wishes diaries Category:Lagoona Blue logs Category:Doll diaries